


Found Yet Missing

by mad_ramblings



Series: Remember Me [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Implied Relationships, Memory Loss, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Slight alterations to canon, fight me, spoilers for TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_ramblings/pseuds/mad_ramblings
Summary: The events of V-Day still ring in the readers mind a year later. When Kingsman headquarters is blown up and a trip to the States must be taken, she finds that maybe she didn't lose one of the greatest things in her life. Or did she?





	Found Yet Missing

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE GOLDEN CIRCLE. Granted if you haven't watched it by now, I feel sorry for you. Anyway! There are spoilers and a few alterations to canon. Like the fact that the reader is the one who dog sits for Eggsy. And the fact that the reader still lives in the Galahad house along with Tilde and Eggsy. (They sleep/live in the guest room)

(Y/n) opened her eyes and saw the empty bed beside her. For what felt like the millionth time, her heart sank. Harry never did come back to her. She had watched with Eggsy as Valentine had shot him in the head. She didn’t scream or flail about, she had to keep a stiff upper lip like Harry would have wanted her to. That was until the funeral. Standing there by an empty casket, her wedding ring on a chain with a Kingsman medal beside it, she let the tears pour down her face.  
It had been roughly a year since V-Day and (Y/n) tried her hardest to move on, but to no avail. As she looked at the empty side of the bed she sighed. She may feel like her life had lost purpose, but she still had to carry on for that is the Kingsman way. She threw the sheets off of herself and began her morning routine.   
As she made her way down the stairs she saw Tilde talking to Eggsy about how her father was very particular about table manners. “I’ve got that shit on lock. I know what every one of them knives and forks are for.” Tilde gave a little laugh as Eggsy turned and saw you. “You can vouch for me, can’t you (Y/n)?” He asked, the smile he gave not reaching his eyes. They both thought back to the day when Harry and herself had taught Eggsy every last thing about proper dining etiquette.  
(Y/n) gave a small smile and said, “Yeah. I never would have thought that the royalty bit would have been important.” She blinked a few times, trying to hold back her tears. “Harry would have been chuffed.” She looked away from the both of them and walked out the door to go to work.  
(Y/n) shut the door to her vacant home. Eggsy was off having dinner with Tilde’s family so she was alone. She went and made a cup of tea and started to wonder upstairs. Memories of her and Harry was something she had to deal with on a regular basis, but today they seemed hard to deal with. With her mind wandering, she unconsciously wandered all the way to Harry’s, well Eggsy’s office. The door was closed and she couldn’t bear to open it. She finished off her tea and with determination she went to her bedroom. She changed out of her suit, put on a simple t-shirt and jeans, and threw a few necessities into a small bag. She just couldn’t spend the night alone in this house. There were too many memories.   
Walking down the stairs, she called out to JB until the both of them were at the front door. Grabbing his leash she said, “Hey JB, want to go visit Hamish? Yeah? Let’s go.” She attached the leash to his collar and made her way out the door.  
She sent a quick text to Eggsy through her glasses telling him that she was taking JB over to Hamish’s house and that they’d probably spend the night there. As she was shooting a text off to Hamish letting him know that she was coming over, she heard a peculiar sound getting louder and louder. She looked behind her and saw a flame shooting across the sky going straight for her home. Her eyes went wide as she scooped up JB and started running farther away from where the blast would be. The ground shook beneath her and she was tossed to the ground. She looked behind her and saw her house with so many pictures and memories inside going up in flames.  
After finally making her way to Hamish’s, she didn’t stay long. She got to patch herself up from the few scrapes and cuts she got and then got one of Eggsy’s mates to pick up JB. (Y/n) and Hamish made their way down to Savile Row to see the tailor shop in ruins.   
On the other side of the now demolished building they saw Eggsy in his bright orange smoking jacket. She started walking towards him until he called out, “Don’t you think it’s a bit of a coincidence that you and Merlin are the only ones still alive?” She stopped in her tracks. The only ones? “Roxy, Arthur, all of them are gone! All but you two.”  
She closed the distance between her and Eggsy with Hamish close behind her. “Do you really think that I would burn down my own house? The place that held so many memories and pictures of me and Harry?” She was starting to tear up. “Do you honestly think that I would destroy everything that kept me connected to him?”   
As tears started to silently fall down her face, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hamish gave her a sad, small smile and then returned to his stony expression. “Both of you remember your training. Seeing that all surviving agents are here, we must proceed with the Doomsday protocols.” Eggsy and (Y/n) swallowed down their emotions for the moment and followed Merlin to the winery down the lane.  
A bottle of alcohol and a plane flight later, the three of them found themselves in the storage room of dozens of barrels of American made alcohol. Eggsy and Merlin were looking for an entrance to the large underground chamber that Merlin said was right underneath them. (Y/n) was their lookout, making sure that nobody was intruding. They stopped in front of a large barrel that read Statesman Straight Bourbon Whiskey with the year 1963 stamped on in bold typeface. Merlin picked up an axe that was lying nearby and swung it at the barrel. Instead of a pathway or hidden entrance becoming exposed like he hopped would happen, a steady stream of golden liquor jetted out.  
As Merlin and Eggsy scrambled to plug the leak, (Y/n) heard a pair of footsteps slowly but surely coming up to them. “Guys, we have company.” She readied herself, a hands behind her back ready to pull out the pistols hidden beneath her suit jacket.  
“You know my momma,” A voice with a distinctive southern twang started, “she always told me us Southerners get our good manners from the British. I was thinking, ain’t that a pity ya’ll ain’t keep none for yourselves.” A man clad almost head to toe in denim stood before them with a shotgun resting on his shoulder and a stetson on his head. “Ya’ll ain’t never heard of knocking before you entered.” He punctuated the end of his sentence by spitting out the spit from his chewing tobacco.  
Eggsy, trying to play it cool while leaning up against the giant barrel, stuttered out “Well, we actually had an invitation, didn’t we?” Turning to Merlin who managed to respond with a quick ‘yeah.’ When the Southern man asked if they really did, Eggsy replied with, “Yeah, yeah it came in the shape of a bottle? We’re from the Kingsman tailor shop in London, maybe you’ve heard of us?”  
His stance not changing the Southerner said, “Oh the Kingsman? Huh, that’s where you got them fine suits and them fancy spectacles ya’ll got on.” Merlin and Eggsy nodded and gave affirmative answers while (Y/n) was still very wary. This may be the States, but using biometric security to protect aging liquor? That’s not normal.  
“Ya’ll look damn sharp.” The Southerner said, his head giving a slight lean. He continued talking. “Let me see if I got it right here. You want me to believe that it’s normal for a tailor to hack through an advance biometric security system with nothing but a little, bitty, old watch on?” Eggsy and Merlin shared a tense look with each other as (Y/n) prepared for a fight at any moment. “I can promise you,” he cocked his shotgun and twirled it from resting on his shoulder to pointing at the three of them, “that dog don’t hunt. So why don’t you go on, get on your knees, and tell me who you really work for?”  
Eggsy and Merlin had a silent exchange until Merlin finally removed hand the hand that had been keeping the alcohol in the barrel. The man across from them quickly spit out his tobacco, launching it at the hole and effectively plugging it. “That was 1963 Statesman reserve. Now you’ve just made it personal.”   
The man quickly took out Merlin by running his head into the barrel behind him. Eggsy was soon to follow, being taken out by an knockout dart from his own watch. (Y/n) stood her ground as long as possible. She had spent almost an entire year out of the field. She still trained almost daily and sparred with the other agents, but she hadn’t been in an honest to god to fight in ages. The shotgun gave the man she was up against some extra leverage. It was ready to fire and neither of them really wanted it to go off. After (Y/n) landed several hits giving the man a busted lip and a few bruises, he finally managed to knock her out with a swift shotgun butt to the head.  
When she finally woke up, she found herself in a blindingly white room. A woman in a doctor’s coat saw that she was awake. “Ah! Nice to see you up. Don’t worry, your friends are safe and sound. We worked out the little misunderstanding ya’ll had with agent Tequila.” The doctor laughed to herself. “He’s quite a handful when it comes to protecting the base and the bourbon.”  
(Y/n) slowly sat up bringing a hand to her head. “Tell me about it...”  
The doctor gave her a quick check up, making sure everything was in working order and that Tequila hadn’t given her a concussion or anything. “You seem to be okay for the most part. You have a minor concussion, but if you take it easy for the next few days you should be fine.” The doctor made her way to the door and motioned for (Y/n) to follow. “C’mon I’ll take you to where your friends are.”  
The walk down the corridor was silent until (Y/n) decided to break it. “So, what are you guys? You obviously are not just a distillery.”  
The doctor gave a small laugh at her comment. “Very observant! Well, you guys are Kingsman, think of us as your American cousins. We do the same stuff you guys do, just, in America. And we’re called Statesman, not Kingsman. That’d be a bit weird if we had the same name.” Both women laughed a bit and were then silently again for a small amount of time. “So,” the doctor started again, “Tequila said you held out a bit longer than your buddies. You an agent?”  
(Y/n) gave a tight lipped smile and responded. “I was. I haven’t been active in the field for almost a year. I... I lost somebody very close to me in the line of work.” One of her hands went to the chain around her neck that held her wedding ring. “I couldn’t go back into the field after that.”  
The doctor gave a sympathetic look and an understanding nod. “I understand. I lost my spouse my too.”  
“I never said-” (Y/n) started.  
The doctor cut her off. “You didn’t have to. I know how somebody looks when they lose their spouse.” She looked down for a moment. “Is it alright if I ask how? Talking about things like this normally help, I’m a psychiatrist as well as a doctor.”  
(Y/n) took a deep breath before speaking. “He, he was um... He was shot. In the head.” Tears started to slowly fill her eyes. “I watched it all happen and I couldn’t do a thing.” She blinked away her tears as the doctor stiffened.   
“What does your husband look like?”  
(Y/n) was confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”  
“More than you think.” The doctor took on a very serious look. “Now tell me, what does he look like?”  
(Y/n) thought for a moment. “He was fairly tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, and was in his early 50’s. I still don’t see why this matters.”  
The doctor took her by the shoulders. “Do you see that door, only a few feet away?” (Y/n) nodded her head. “Behind that door are your friends, the people you came here with. That room is also a holding cell. About a year ago, we found somebody outside of this hate group church only a few miles from here. He had a head shot, right into his left eye. We knew he had to be intelligence, but we didn’t know whose. We used something we just recently developed, this thing called alpha gel that can help us treat headshots.” She stopped to make sure that (Y/n) was understanding what she was saying, and from the look of realization that was starting to dawn in her eyes, she did.  
“Are you saying,” (Y/n) started shakily, “that, that my husband, who's been dead for almost a year...” She trailed off as the doctor nodded her head.  
“I have a good feeling he might be.” She made the mistake of taking her hands off of (Y/n)’s shoulders. Once the weight of her hands disappeared from them, she quickly closed the distance between herself and the door, flinging it open.  
(Y/n) saw Eggsy and Merlin standing opposite of somebody that she had only seen in her dreams as of late. She stood there in the doorway for a few moments, still not believing what she was seeing. She slowly but surely made her way to the final door that separated her from him. As she stepped into the white padded room, all eyes fell on her. Merlin rushed to her side ready to explain what was just told to them but she pushed passed him and tried to fling her arms around Harry for a long awaited embrace. However, Eggsy got right in between them while Harry took a few steps back, a look of confusion in his remaining eye.  
“Eggsy what are you doing? Let me go!” She tried worming her way out of his grip, but he held fast.  
Eggsy took her by the shoulders as the doctor had not to long ago and looked into her eyes. “(Y/n), he doesn’t remember us. Merlin, Kingsman, me, anything. We even asked if he knew who you were, showed him pictures and everything. He doesn’t remember.”  
“What do you mean?” She finally pushed her way out of Eggsy’s arms and looked at Harry. “Harry, you know who I am.” She searched his eyes, well, eye, for any form of recognition but could find none. She furrowed her brows and the corners of her lips turned down slightly. “You do, don’t you?”  
He looked at her from what he deemed a safe distance. “I’m sorry, but I don’t.”  
What little hope she had left was crushed and it was visible to everybody. She took a few steps backwards and collided into Merlin’s broad chest. He quickly escorted her out of the room before she started crying. Eggsy turned to follow but Harry lightly grabbed his wrist.  
“I didn’t mean to upset her. I may not know her, but I would like to.” Harry said, a small smile gracing his features at the end. “Just by looking at her she seems nice. And forgive me for being so forward, but she is rather beautiful as well.”  
Eggsy looked from Harry to the mirror, where he knew (Y/n) was on the other side crying into Merlin’s comforting shoulder, then back to Harry. “Don’t worry Harry. She’ll come back to talk to you. Just, just give her a bit of time.” With that Eggsy patted him on the shoulder, turned, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.


End file.
